UCF Round one ADVENTURE TIME VS SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS
UCF round one Adventure Time vs Spongebob Squarepants, it's one of ToonSmyth's video and firts round of UCF (Ultimate Cartoon Fighting) about two protagonist of Adventure Time (Finn and Jake) against Spongebob and Patrick, Jarquin10 remake this video with censure things and some more. Transcript for remake. TBA Spongebob: Well Finn the human. It seems we're pretty Evenly Matched Finn: Not quite spongeguy. Because I've had one thing you haven't before. A Sword! (The People Are Watching) Spongebob: Ugh! (Boom) Finn: Huh! Spongebob and Another Spongebob: now You are in Double Trouble (Evil Laughter) Finn: Grr! I Can't Get Out! Spongebob: Patrick! Used An ninja shoot Be can Attack! Patrick: Ninja Shoot Be can Please. Finn: Aaaaah! (Boom!) Jake The Dog: Finn. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chars Adventue Time *Finn the Human *Jake The dog *Ice King *BMO *Lumpy Space Princess (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Breackfast Princess (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Flame Princess (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Gunter (Only Jarquin10´s remake) *Princess Bubblegum (Only Toonsmyth's) *Marceline (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Dr. Princess (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Mr. Candy (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Snail (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Phil (Only Jarquin10's remake) Spongebob Squarepants *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Pearl Krabs (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Mrs. Puff (Only Jarquin10´s remake) *Flying Dutchman (Only Jarquin10's remake) *Nancy Suzy Fish (Only Jarquin10's remake) Other Chars in cameo *sonic *Tamama *thomas *Pucca *bill cipher *Ching *Ssoso *Doggy *Conroy Cat *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Tambo Macaw (Agente 00P2) *Dra. Molly (Agente 00P2) *Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) *Kooky Kid (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) *Nelson (The Simpson) *Bessie (The Mighty B!) *Pocoyo *Pato *Totoro *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Gatchan (Dr. Slump) *Mr. Blink (Catscrash) *Gordon (Catscrash) *Waffle (Catscrash) Jarquin10's censorship and remaking *Is confirmed the censorship at his remake. *Jarquin10 can drawn and make animated characters very well than Myk Friedman's *Ice King wouln't say "SpongeBitch DoucheBag", so Jarquin10 will put the scene appearing Gunter the penguing with Gunther Magnuson from Kick Buttowski *Finn slashing Spongebob with his swort, but Jarquin10 cuts the scene and put the scene of the scared people watching this. *Jarquin10 will put the scene of Kooky Kid from "Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!" and Jarquin10 will make voice of him. *Spongebob wouln't say "Oh Crap!", Only would say "Oh!". *Jarquin10 Will cut the scene of Princess Bubblegum saying: "WTF!", and will put scared people going away, when Jake grows and exploit. Trivia *This is the firts Myk Friedman's Firts UCF round in Youtube *Jarquin10 is remaking this video with censorship, the sneak preview is realesed in august, 2012, but Myk Friedman deleted this sneak by the insult of the UCF round 6: Adventure Time vs MLP because Jarquin10 doesn't like it, but Jarquin10 promise to not distorb Toonsmyth again, so Jarquin10 is resting the remake for 2013 and will complete the real censorship. *Finn and Jake are maked the firts time in UCF, the second was with MLP and Goku vs Everybody part 2. *Finn deaths in the round 1 but Jarquin10 said that the video is fake, and feeling the Adventure Time fans are sad by the death of Finn the human, but in Jarquin10's remake doesn't die, so only hurts and get arrived to the hospital, that he comment, so finn is still alive in the original series. *Jarquin10 is making in the remake more chars from other anime and cartoons than Myk Friedman's, and confirmed to appear celebrities watching the battle. *Jarquin10 would make another UCF about Disney vs MAD (Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto vs Alfred E. Neuman with Black Spy and White Spy).